mangafandomcom-20200224-history
The Crossing of Ingo
The Crossing of Ingo is a children's fantasy novel by Helen Dunmore, first published in 2008. It is the fourth and final volume in the ''Ingo'' tetralogy. It was longlisted for the 2008 Booktrust Teenage Prize. Plot summary Sapphire and Conor have been called to make the dangerous Crossing of Ingo, a journey to the bottom of the world, and it has been prophesied that if they complete it then Ingo and Air will start to heal. They have their Mer friends, Faro and Elvira, to help them, but their old enemy, Ervys, is determined to make sure they don't succeed. They have many adventures going around the world and Sapphire finds new abilities. ------------------ Sapphire, Conor and their Mer friends Faro and Elvira are ready to make the Crossing of Ingo- the most dangerous journey young Mer have to face. No human has ever been chosen to made the Crossing, and the future of Air and Ingo depends on their success. But Ervys, his followers and new recruits, the sharks are determined that Sapphire and Conor must be stopped - dead or alive.... The book starts out with Faro seeing Saldowr and Ervys blow the conch and start the Call. Then the book goes to Sapphire's house. Her mom and her boyfried Roger are in Ausrailia leaving Connor and Sapphire alone. They have moved back to their old house, but Rainbow and her stepbrother visit often. One day Sapphy and Connor hear the Call. They both realize that they must answer it. But then, a few days later, Connor notices seaguls neasting on their house. Later, Connor goes up on the roof and comes dow wit a fish egg. He wants to feed it to a neighbors cat, but Sapphire wants to throw it back in the ocean. A few days later, Sadie is attacked by the gulls. Connor and Sapphire take her to the vet's office. Then, Granny Carne, who knows the children must answer the Call, takes Sadie to her house. When Sapphy and Connor go to their cove, they realize they can't go throug. Sapph sees Faro, but she wonders why he iss not helping them. After they swim free, Faro tells them that Ervys has made their home into a Porth Cas, making it extremelly dificul for them to get through. However, they all go to the assembly chamber to anser the Call. They are all chosen with Elvira. They go outside the Chamber and leav right away. A shark sees them and injures Sapph, but dolphins save the day. The children leave the dolphins and head north instead of south. I'll finish this later. Tell me if you are glad there is now some info on this book. Reception anyway the book is very exciting The Liverpool Echo described the book as a "wonderful text", with "a dramatic and spellbinding climax". ''The Book Bag said that it was "just as beautiful as the first three books", adding that "Ingo comes to life in elegant, delicate strokes"; they gave it five stars, comparing it to Narnia, and named it a future classic. Write Away felt it was "full of adventure and action" and that the ending was "particularly well done and bitter sweet", adding that overall it is "an exciting story, well told". Amanda Craig of The Times made it a half-term reading selection—describing it as "a dramatic climax" to the series —and, later, a summer reading selection, when she called it "the most action-packed and satisfying of the four stories". References External links *Author's Official Website Category:2008 novels Category:Children's fantasy novels Category:Novels by Helen Dunmore